Terra (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Firma= |-|Crystalline= |-|Igneous= |-|Spriggan= |-|Yang Xiao Long= |-|Golden= Summary Terra Mater, quite literally the mother Earth, rests dormant beneath every living thing. Upon her flesh, trees stand like hairs, rivers weave like veins, and oceans lap against her sides. Long has she slept; since her son, the Titan Saturn, was cast down by his own son. It had all gone so wrong. At the forging of creation, Terra was split from all other primordial matter to form the earth. Above her, Ouranos, the sky, suspended angelically. She loved him immediately and made him her king. Their children were Titans, beings even more powerful than they. In his fear and jealousy, Ouranos buried the Titans within the earth. Terra began to see the arrogance, the vanity, the hatred in her husband. Conspiring with her children, she freed them and overthrew Ouranos. Youngest of the Titans, Saturn ruled next. Terra could not have been more proud, but prophecies claimed Saturn would be defeated by his children, just as Ouranos had. To prevent this, Saturn consumed his offspring. All but one. Jupiter escaped, and with righteous fury split Saturn open, unleashing his swallowed siblings. Violently, they defeated the Titans, Terra's children, and claimed the world as their own. Mournful of the children she lost, Terra slept. And ages passed. But the ravages of a new war have scarred her skin. Her grandchildren, those arrogant, vain, treacherous Gods that stole the world from her son, those Gods, so reminiscent of Ouranos, bleed into her bones with every battle. Now, she finally rises from her slumber. She rises to claim the throne for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Terra, The Earth Mother, Tera Mater Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Exists almost since the dawn of time as she was born from Ananke with Chronos Classification: Deity, Roman Goddess, Primordial Goddess of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and possibly 9), Earth Manipulation, Creation (Created the Earth), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars to fight lesser beings), likely Plant Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Can control the plants, the trees, the rivers and oceans that are part of her), Matter Manipulation (Can control the surface of Earth as well as the matter that composes it), Telekinesis (Can mentally lift and move stones and other physical objects), Abstract Existence (Exists as the personification of Earth), Life Manipulation (Can give life to lesser deities), Energy Manipulation (Can generate natural energy), Healing (Via Monolith), Intangibility (Can pass through the stones she creates), Statistics Amplification (Via Standing Stones and Earthen Fury, for herself and her allies), Nigh-Omniscience (Is aware of everything happening on and inside the Earth due to being Earth itself) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Is a Primordial Goddess who embodies the Earth itself. Is comparable to beings like Pantheon Leaders like Zeus and other primordials like Ymir) Speed: Massively FTL+ in a physical body (Comparable to other powerful deities) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other deities) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can harm other primordial beings and powerful deities) Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from other primordial beings and Pantheon Leaders like Zeus) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via powers, Planetary as the Embodiement of Earth Standard Equipment: None notable, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely High due to being a primordial deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Standing Stones:' Terra's abilities create Standing Stones. As long as any Standing Stones are on the battleground Terra becomes Knockup immune and her Basic Attacks will Slow enemies and deal bonus Basic Attack damage. This bonus damage will trigger Basic Attack Item Effects, but not Ability ones. If Terra Shatters any stones she will retain this buff for an additional 3s after all of the stones are gone. *'Force of Nature :' Terra gains momentum, causing her to dash forward and deal damage to enemies she passes through. Terra may charge through her own Standing Stones to Shatter them. If she does she may charge one more time within the next 3s. *'Crushing Earth:' Terra raises up two Standing Stone walls on either side of a target location. As long as both stones stand, Terra may activate this ability again to slam the stones together, damaging and Stunning enemies in between for 1.5s. These stones can be Shattered into a cone of shrapnel with Force of Nature, damaging enemies in the area. *'Monolith:' Terra summons a Standing Stone monolith surging with natural energy. The monolith heals nearby allied gods every .5s for the duration but can be detroyed early if hit by 3 enemy basic attacks. Terra can Shatter this stone with Force of Nature to Root enemies in the area for 1s and create a damaging area that lasts 5s. *'Earthen Fury:' Terra channels her strength into the world around her, buffing her allies and debuffing enemies for 10s. Allies gain 5% damage mitigation and protective stones that heal the ally if all 4 are activated as well as a Heal over Time. Enemies receive 5% more damage from all sources and harmful stones that damage the enemy if all 4 are activated. Stones are activated when an ally or enemy receives damage. Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Roman Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE